


One Night's All It Takes

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [26]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Night Stand, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey babes! I think it's been a while since I've updated this collection, but I've been busy with other stories and school. But I've got another one for ya. I've had this one written up for a while, but it wasn't exactly how I wanted it. But now it is. And because of recent things that have happened with AoS, I feel like updating this collection again. :)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Night's All It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! I think it's been a while since I've updated this collection, but I've been busy with other stories and school. But I've got another one for ya. I've had this one written up for a while, but it wasn't exactly how I wanted it. But now it is. And because of recent things that have happened with AoS, I feel like updating this collection again. :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"So, who's the hot date with tonight?"

"What makes you think I have a hot date?" Skye asks her roommate, leaning one hand against the wall to help keep her balance as she slips her heels on.

"Because you look super hot right now."

Skye smiles, "Thanks, Bobbi."

"Anytime," Bobbi smiles back. "But seriously, who are you going out with?"

"No one."

Bobbi furrows her brows, "Then why are you all dressed up?"

"Because I'm going out to a club with some of my friends from work to blow off some steam."

"And you didn't think to invite me? How rude."

"Well I would have invited you, but you don't work there and you're probably having Lance come over tonight so the two of you can do whatever it is you do when I'm not here that I really don't want to know about."

Bobbi nods her head, "True, true. I guess it's a good thing you didn't invite me."

"Yes it is," Skye replies as she turns towards the mirror in the hallway to check her hair and makeup. "What do you think?" she turns back to face Bobbi.

Bobbi looks at her for a moment before scrunching up her nose, "I've seen better."

Skye rolls her eyes, "You are so annoying."

"But you love me."

Skye scoffs playfully, "That's debatable." She grabs her small purse off of the counter, slipping the long strap over her shoulder. She checks her appearance in the hallway mirror one last time before turning towards the door. "I don't know when I'll be back, hopefully not too late."

Bobbi nods her head, "Sure, whatever you say. Just know that I will not judge you if you don't come back until morning. Unless the guy isn't that good looking, then I will completely judge you."

Skye rolls her eyes as closes the door behind her, "Goodbye, Bobbi."

* * *

"Skye! Over here!"

Skye smiles as she walks over to the bar, greeting her friend in a hug, "Kara, hey."

"Hey," the other woman says when they pull from the hug. "I'm so glad you were able to come tonight."

"Me too," Skye breathes out. "I definitely need a break from real life for a few hours."

"I know what you mean," Kara replies, lifting her drink glass to her lips.

"Can I get a beer, please?" Skye asks the man behind the bar. He nods his head once. She turns back to Kara, "So, who's all here tonight?"

"Um, Tripp and Raina, the Koenig's, Jemma, and Fitz."

"Really? That's everyone who came?"

"Here's your drink," the bartender says, holding the beer out to Skye.

She takes it from him with a grateful smile, "Thanks." She turns back to Kara, "I thought more people were going to show up."

Kara shrugs, "Those are the only people I've seen so far. I know Mack has a prior event he has to be at, and obviously May and Coulson aren't going to come. I don't know if anyone else has shown up yet, though."

"Alright. Well, I'm going to go and party out on the dance floor, maybe meet a cute guy."

"Have fun."

"Oh I plan on it," Skye smiles as she steps away from the bar and towards the dance floor.

...

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I think you need to explain something to me."

Skye looks up to see a tall, dark haired man standing in front of her. Even with the darkened lighting of the club, she can make out the sharp definitions of his cheekbones.

She smiles up at him, "You're not interrupting. What is it that you need me to explain?"

"Why a beautiful woman such as yourself is sitting here all alone."

"Who says I'm alone? Maybe I'm already here with someone."

He shakes his head and moves to sit in the chair next to her, "No. I know you're not here with someone, because if I was here with someone as pretty as you, I wouldn't leave her side for even a second."

"Kind of possessive, don't you think?"

He shrugs.

She chuckles quietly, looking down. "So what about you?" she looks up at him. "Are you here by yourself?"

"I might be," he replies.

"So then why aren't you out there trying to find some naive girl to pick up?"

"I must admit that I'm a little hurt you think so little of me after just barely having met me."

"Well, I know men like you. I've _dated_ men like you."

"You barely even know me."

"I don't have to."

"So you just throw all men you barely know into the same category?"

She nods her head, "Pretty much."

"Don't you think that's being a little harsh?"

She shrugs, "Most guys are jerks. So I usually try and steer clear of guys I meet in sleazy clubs."

"Uh-huh," he nods his head.

"I do," she insists. "Why on earth would I go somewhere with a random guy I meet in a club?"

He shrugs, "Maybe if you really think you feel something for that person."

"Mm-hmm. And are you this person you think I might feel something for?" she quirks an eyebrow.

He slowly leans forward, "It's possible."

"You're so confident, aren't you?"

He nods his head, "Yeah, kind of." He reaches forward and grabs the back of Skye's head, pressing his lips tightly to hers.

Skye freezes for a moment, not sure how to react. Then she quickly pulls away, staring at him.

"I'm Grant, by the way," he smiles at her.

"Skye," she says back. There's a pause, and then Skye propels herself forward, capturing his lips in hers. She stands up from her chair and moves towards him, straddling his lap.

Grant trails his hand down from her head and down over her shirt, resting it on the small of her back. His other hand moves up and rests there as well.

Skye tangles her hands in his short hair, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Grant slowly inches his fingers underneath the hem of her shirt, trailing them up the smooth skin of her back. When he reaches her bra, he begins fiddling with the strap.

Skye pulls away and looks at him. "Not here," she says out of breath.

"Your place or mine?" he asks her.

"Yours would be better. My roommate probably has her boyfriend over."

"Good thinking," he says. "Follow me," he allows her to slide off of his lap and then he stands up as well. He reaches out for her hand and she takes it, allowing him to lead her out of the club and to the parking lot.

...

Stepping in the through the front door of Grant's apartment, Skye doesn't wait another beat before attacking his lips with her own. Grant kisses her back with just as much excitement, shoving her back against the door to close it.

Skye smiles into the kiss and pushes herself against his body, the smile turning into a smirk as he groans. She runs her hands up into his hair, tugging firmly on it, eliciting another groan from him.

Pulling away from his mouth, Skye leaves a trail of open mouthed kisses down the column of his throat.

Grant closes his eyes and tilts his head back, giving her more access. "That feels great," he tells her as she kisses back up his neck. She smiles against his skin. Placing another kiss to his jaw, she captures his lips again, tugging his bottom lip between her teeth.

Sliding his hands down her back and over her bottom, Grant grabs her thighs in his hands, squeezing tightly. Skye jumps up slightly, letting Grant help her, and wraps her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together behind his back.

Grinding her hips down on Grant's, Skye smiles at the groan and moan combination he lets out. "Bedroom," she says against his lips.

Quicker than she can register, Grant places his lips on hers again and then turns around, carrying her off towards his bedroom.

...

Skye keeps her eyes closed as she shifts on the bed, wincing slightly when Grant's arm tightens around her waist.

Sucking in a deep breath, she grabs his wrist and lifts his arm off of her body, slowly sliding off of the bed and setting her feet on the hardwood floor.

Looking around the room, she begins gathering up all of her clothes, pulling her pants and shirt back on. Holding her shoes and purse in her hands, she looks behind her to make sure Grant is still asleep. Letting out a deep sigh, she quietly makes her way from the bedroom and back out into the main part of his apartment.

"Grant, you're out of peanut butter again. I told you, you need to—you're not Grant."

Skye freezes in her tracks. "No, I'm not," she brushes some of her hair out of her face. "I uh, I didn't realize anyone else was going to be here."

"Neither did I."

"Okay, well, uh, I'm just going to go now." She quickly moves past him and out the door of the apartment.

"Kebo?"

The man in question turns around to see Grant standing in the doorway to his bedroom, a pair of shorts hanging off his hips.

"Hey, mate," Kebo says. "You're out of peanut butter again."

Grant takes a moment to look around the area before looking back at Kebo with furrowed brows, "Um, what are you doing in my apartment?"

"What? I need reason to come visit a friend?"

"And are you really eating my food again? You have food at your place, don't you?" he moves into the living room to turn on the news, starting up the coffee maker on his way.

"Your food is better," Kebo says simply.

Grant sighs, "Alright, whatever. Just don't break anything." He falls down onto the couch, running a hand down his face.

"When have I ever?"

"Oh I have so many answers to that question."

"Right, well. There's something else I'd like an answer to."

"What is it?"

"Who is that girl who just ran out of here?"

Grant stills for a moment and then looks over the back of the couch, "Please tell me you didn't talk to her."

"Barely. She ran out of here before I could start a conversation." He leans back against the counter, "Where did you find her, anyways?"

"At a club," Grant replies. "Things got kind of…heated when we met, so we came back here."

"A one night stand," Kebo grins. "Way to go, Grant. It's about time."

"Shut up, Kebo," Grant turns back towards the television.

"I'm just congratulating you on finding such a nice specimen."

"Can you please stop talking about women like that?"

Kebo holds his hands up in defense, "Alright, alright. Sorry." There's a pause. "She was pretty wild, though, right?"

"Kebo!"

* * *

"Crap," Skye mutters under her breath as she stares down at the positive pregnancy test in her hand.

A pounding on the bathroom door pulls her attention away from the stick. "Skye, are you done yet?"

"Just a minute," she calls back. Turning away from the counter, she wraps the test in toilet paper and then shoves it to the bottom of the trash can.

Stepping over to the door, she pulls it open and sees Bobbi standing on the other side. "Learn to be patient," she says to her roommate as she walks past her.

"Wow, what's got you so irritated today?" Bobbi follows Skye through the apartment.

Skye sighs, "Nothing, sorry. I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"Alright. Just don't snap at me the next time you're tired."

"I won't. I'm sorry."

"Thanks. Now, don't you have to get to work?"

Skye sighs again, "Yeah, I do."

"Sounds like you don't want to go," Bobbi says, leaning back against the wall.

"No, it's not that." She walks to the closet and slips on her shoes, "I just, uh, I found something out and it's kind of…big. So I'm still reeling from that." She grabs her laptop bag and purse off of the couch, slinging them both over her shoulder.

"What did you find out?"

"I'll tell you later, okay?" She grabs her keys off of the hook. "I really have to get to work so I'm not late."

"Okay, see you later."

"Yeah, bye," she pulls the door open and steps out, pulling it shut tightly behind her.

* * *

"Good morning, Skye."

"Hey Billy," Skye smiles at the man as she walks towards the reception desk. "How are you?" She holds her ID badge out to him.

"Good, good," he takes her badge and holds it under the scanner. "There's a new guy in the department next to yours."

"Thanks for the heads up," she smiles kindly at him.

"You're welcome. Here's your badge back," he hands the badge back to her. "Enjoy your day."

"Thanks," she gives him a smile before making her way past the desk and towards the elevator.

...

"Hi," Skye hears someone say from behind her. "I don't think we've officially met yet. I'm new here, just got hired on. This is my first day. My name's Grant."

"Hey," she says as she turns around to face him. "I'm—"

"Skye?" he cuts her off, his eyes going wide.

"Grant?" she replies. He nods his head. "Wow, this is just perfect," she mutters under her breath.

"You work here?" Grant asks her.

She nods her head, "I have for the last five years. Been the head of my department for the last three."

"Wow. This is…"

"Completely ridiculous."

"Why do you say that?" he furrows his brows.

"We slept together, Grant," she whispers through her teeth. "And now we work together. Not exactly the most ideal situation."

"I know that. But it's been a month since that happened. It doesn't mean things have to be weird between us."

"Oh, we are _way_ beyond weird at this point, believe me."

"What?"

She sighs, "Come with me." She grabs his wrist and pulls him from the break room and into one of the back stairwells.

Closing the door and making sure no one is nearby, she turns around to face him.

"Okay, do you want to explain to me why you just dragged me into a dark stairwell?" Grant asks her.

Skye takes a deep breath, "I have to tell you something. And it's kind of life altering."

"What is it?"

"I'm uh, well, I'm pregnant. And it's your baby."

Grant freezes and his jaw drops slightly. After a moment, he pulls himself together, "Are you...are you sure it's mine?"

She nods her head, "Yeah, I'm sure. I haven't been with anyone else since that night."

"Okay, um, what are you going to do?"

She shakes her head, "I don't know. I just found out this morning."

"Hell of a way to start a Monday, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Um, am I, am I allowed to be involved? If you decide to keep it."

"Do you want to be involved?" she asks him.

He shrugs and nods his head, "I'd like to be, yeah. I've always thought about having kids one day."

"Okay, well uh, I think I'm going to keep it."

"You are? You don't want to think it over more?"

She shakes her head, "No. Not really. I mean, I've always thought about having kids, too. This isn't exactly how I imagined it happening, but it's happened. And I don't think I could, uh, get rid of it. I wouldn't feel right about it."

"What about adoption?" he suggests. "In case you don't actually want to keep it."

She shakes her head, "No, I want to keep it. I'd probably drive myself crazy everyday knowing my kid is out there somewhere being raised by someone else."

"So you're really going through with this?"

She nods her head, "Yep. And I guess I should probably schedule a doctor's appointment to check on the baby."

"Yeah. You should do that. And hey, um, can I…can I come with you? To the appointment?"

She just looks at him, "You really want to?"

He takes a small step towards her, "I really want to. I told you, Skye, I want to be involved. Whatever that means, I want to be there. For all of it."

"Okay, um, I guess I should probably give you my number then, so I can text you, or call you."

"Right. Um, here's my phone." He reaches into his front pants pocket and pulls out his cell phone, handing it over to her.

She takes it from him and goes into his contact list. She quickly inputs her phone number and then hands it back over to him.

"Now here's mine," she pulls her phone out of her back pocket and hands it to him, making sure to unlock it first.

Grant takes her phone and happily inputs his phone number and then hands it back to Skye.

"Thanks," Skye says to him, slipping the phone back into her back pocket. "So, uh, I'll text you the date and time for the appointment."

"Cool."

She gives him a small smile, "See you soon, Grant."

"Yeah, see ya."

* * *

"Hey Skye, who's Grant?" Bobbi calls through the apartment. "And why is he sending you multiple texts with random information about fetuses?"

"Is he seriously doing that again?" Skye asks herself as she enters the living room.

" _Again_?" Bobbi raises an eyebrow. "So he's done this before?"

"Um, yeah, he has."

"Why? Is it some weird thing he does? Send random women he meets information about fetuses?"

"No. He's only doing that because I'm pregnant. With his baby."

Bobbi's mouth drops open and she just stares at Skye. "Wait, you're pregnant?"

Skye nods her head, "Yeah."

"When did you find out?"

"Just a few days ago."

"Well why didn't you tell me?"

Skye shrugs, "I don't know. I guess I was just trying to figure out the right way to tell you."

"Okay. And how did you meet Grant?"

"Do you remember the night I went out to that party?"

"Yeah."

"Well, uh, I met him that night."

"How long have you two been seeing each other? And why didn't you tell me?"

"One-night stand," Skye clarifies. "I left his place early the next morning and didn't think I'd ever see him again. But as it turns out, we work together now. He just got hired on."

"Wow. So what are you guys now?"

"I don't know. I barely know the guy. The first time we met we had sex and I got pregnant. I never thought I'd see him again. Plus we work together now."

"Okay, but what do you want the two of you to be?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. We're just going to take each day as it comes, I guess. See what happens."

"Sounds like a plan. Also...I'm definitely going to be your kids' godmother, right?" Bobbi grins up at her.

Skye smiles, rolling her eyes and shaking her head as she picks up her phone and makes her way into her bedroom.

* * *

"Skye Conrad?"

"That's us," Skye smiles over at Grant. She stands up from her chair and walks towards the nurse, Grant following right behind her.

"How are you feeling today?" The young nurse asks Skye as they walk down the hallway.

"Okay. I'm a little nauseous sometimes, but that's to be expected, right?"

"Yes," the nurse smiles. She turns towards a door and pushes it open, "Here we are. The doctor will be right in with you."

"Thank you," Skye smiles.

The nurse leaves the room and shuts the door, leaving Grant and Skye to themselves. Skye moves towards the examination table in the room and lifts herself up onto it, sitting on the edge. She looks over to see Grant pacing the room, wringing his hands together.

"Why are you pacing?" she asks him.

He looks up at her, "I'm just a little nervous."

She raises an eyebrow, "You're nervous? I'm the one who has a person growing inside of me."

"Right, sorry. It's just, this is kind of exciting. We're gonna see our baby. For the first time."

Skye smiles, "Yeah, we are."

The two sit in a comfortable silence as they wait for the doctor to show up.

The door opening up draws their attention and they see the doctor entering, a smile on his face. "Hello, you must be the lucky couple," he says.

"Yep," Skye smiles, "that's us."

"I'm Doctor Porter, you must be Skye," he looks directly at her.

"That's me. And this is Grant," she gestures with her thumb towards him.

Doctor Porter looks over at him and smiles, "You're a very lucky man, Grant."

Grant smiles, "Trust me, I know."

"Okay Skye, how are you feeling today?" The doctor asks as he pulls his stool closer and sits down on it.

"Nauseous," she replies. "And more tired than I used to be."

"Well that's all perfectly normal," the doctor tells her with a small smile. "Any morning sickness besides just feeling nauseous?"

Skye shakes her head, "Not really. Should I be having morning sickness?"

The doctor shakes his head, "Not necessarily. Not all pregnancies are the same. Some women get very sick; others hardly feel nauseous at all."

Skye lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, "Okay. That's good to know."

"Now then, shall we take a look at this baby?"

"Yes please," Skye smiles.

"Alright, if you could scoot up a little further on the bed we can get started."

Skye scoots herself further up on the bed and Grant moves to stand next to her. She looks up at him and smiles, reaching out for his hand. He happily takes her hand in his, returning her smile.

"Okay, this is going to be a little cold," Doctor Porter informs Skye as he pulls out a tube of gel, lifting up the hem of her shirt.

Skye scrunches her nose up when the gel is squirted onto her stomach. "That's cold," she says.

The doctor chuckles, "Yes it is." He pulls out the wand and sets it in the gel, moving it around while he looks at the monitor next to him.

"Alright, I think we have something here," Doctor Porter says. He stops moving the wand and turns the screen so Skye and Grant can see it. "Mom, dad, meet your baby."

Grant and Skye both just stare at the screen, completely amazed by the image of their baby.

"That's our baby," Skye says with a happy smile.

"Yeah," Grant replies, a few tears in his eyes. "That's our baby."

"Can we get a couple printouts of this?" Skye asks the doctor.

"Of course. How many would you like?"

"Um," Skye thinks for a moment, "five, I think."

"Alright. I'll be right back in with those. You can go ahead and wipe the gel off while I get those printouts." He puts the wand away and moves the machine off to the side.

"Thank you," Skye says to the doctor as he walks out of the room. She turns her head to look at Grant, "It's really official," she says to him.

"What?"

"Us, this. We're having a baby. People say it doesn't really feel real until you see your baby in the ultrasound for the first time. Those people are definitely right."

He lets out a small laugh, "Yeah. And even though I saw it, I still can't believe it. It's amazing."

"Mm-hmm," Skye nods her head. "And uh, are you happy?"

"Very," he says back with a nod of his head. "I've been happy since the first moment you told me you were pregnant, even though I don't know you that well yet. I've always wanted to be a dad, and now I'm going to be one. I don't think I've ever been happier."

"Well I'm glad you feel that way," she smiles up at him. He smiles back. "Hey, will you hand me some of those tissues so I can wipe this gel off?"

"Yeah, sure." He steps over to the counter and grabs a few tissues out of the box, handing them over to her.

"Thanks," she takes the tissues from him and begins wiping the gel off of her skin.

"Skye?" Grant speaks up after Skye finishes wiping the gel off.

She looks up at him, "Yeah."

He rubs at the back of his neck nervously, "I was wondering, maybe, if you'd want to, uh, move in with me?"

She stares up at him, "Wait, what?"

"I mean, you really don't have to if you don't want to. I just, uh, I just thought it'd be nice if we were living in the same place, you know? That way I can be there if you need me for anything, because I want to experience all of this right along with you. I don't want to be 20 miles away if something happens and you need me right away."

"Wait, you're serious about this."

He nods his head, "Yeah. I mean, it'll make things a whole lot easier. I'm not saying we have to date or whatever, but uh, I just really want to be able to be a part of as much as I can during all of this."

She smiles softly, "You really want to do this?"

"I really want to do this."

* * *

"I still can't believe you're moving out," Bobbi says to Skye as she closes a cardboard box and starts to tape it up.

"Well I am," Skye replies as she pulls some things off of a shelf in her room and sets them into a box. "It's gonna be kind of weird not living together anymore."

"I know. We've been living together since our sophomore year of college. And now you're going off to live with your baby daddy while I'm going to be living alone."

"Can you please not call him that?" Skye asks as she gives Bobbi a pointed look. "And you're not going to be completely alone. We can still hang out like we used to, and you have Lance."

Bobbi scrunches up her nose, "Yeah, Lance."

"You can complain and joke around all you want," Skye says, "but I know that you care about him more than you let on."

"Whatever. We aren't talking about me. We're talking about you."

Skye rolls her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," Bobbi says. "Also, why can't I call him your baby daddy? I thought that's what he is. And you aren't officially a couple or anything, so I figured it'd be the next best thing."

Skye sighs, "I don't know. I just, I've been meaning to talk to him about what he and I actually are to each other. But I keep chickening out every time I try to start that particular conversation."

"Then stop chickening out," Bobbi tells her. "Just walk up to him tonight, look him dead in the eyes, and say whatever it is you need to say to him. Don't let him get a word in until you're done."

"Is that how you do things with Lance?" Skye raises an eyebrow.

"You know, one day you're going to regret talking so much crap about me and Lance," Bobbi tells her as she closes another box and starts to tape it up.

"But today is not that day," Skye smiles at her as she stands up and leaves the room to check on Lance and Grant.

...

"I am so ridiculously exhausted," Skye tells Grant as she falls down onto the bed.

"Really?" Grant asks as he leans back against one of the bedroom walls. "Because as I recall, you barely moved anything up here. Lance, Bobbi, and I did all the heavy lifting. With the occasional help from Kebo when he wasn't being his usual annoying self."

She turns her head to look at him, "I'm pregnant. Therefore, I have an automatic pass for not lifting anything heavy."

"Oh, of course," he smiles.

"Now get over here and give me a foot rub," she wiggles her toes.

"So demanding," he smiles as he walks over and sits on the end of the bed, pulling her feet into his lap.

"Get used to it," she tells him. "This is how it's going to be for the rest of the pregnancy. And possibly after that as well."

Things are quiet between the two of them as Grant massages Skye's feet.

"Hey Grant?" Skye speaks up after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"Um, what are we now?"

He stops massaging her foot and looks over at her, "What do you want us to be?"

She shrugs, "I don't know. We're still getting to know each other, but now we're working together, living together, and having a baby. There's no real label for that."

"Then we won't put one on it," he suggests.

"What?"

"We'll take things slow. It's just like you said, we're still getting to know each other. Let's give it some time before we actually put a label to anything."

She smiles at him, "That's a great idea."

"I'm known to have them now and again," he smiles back. He takes a deep breath, "Alright, while you lie here, I am going to go use the bathroom." He pats her legs as he stands up from the bed and walks out of the bedroom to the bathroom.

Scooting up further on the bed so her head is on the pillows, Skye lets out a deep sigh. Looking down at her body, she uses the palms of her hands to smooth down her shirt, allowing the tiniest hint of a bump to show through. She closes her eyes as she rests her hands on her stomach, letting a small smile grace her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> For those of you who are interested, I'm working on a very special project for Brett. I want to get as many people involved as possible, so if you're intrigued, let me know. I'd be happy to tell you more. :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
